


We Can't Forget Danny

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Forging a Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: Following almost directly after "Pack Ties". It's Monday and everyone has to go to school. Danny does not appreciate being left out of the loop, even if he's not as clueless as everyone might have thought.





	

Stiles, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had all sat down at Boyd’s table for lunch that Monday. Erica and Isaac had already been sitting with Boyd and now Stiles was part of their pack, he was joining them. Besides, he had absolutely no interest in sitting near Scott or Allison, who would both be at his usual table. It wasn’t too big a surprise when Jackson and Lydia joined the rest of the pack. Danny following Jackson did cause a little bit of confusion, but Danny was a well-liked guy. Allison had been following Lydia, but blindly. She had not been paying attention to which table they were headed towards. Her shock was pretty priceless. There was the snap of a phone camera. Isaac had been paying attention. Stiles snuck him a sneaky high five.

“Stiles!” Lydia made her voice carry unnecessarily. “I really just am so grateful for how thoughtful you were Saturday night. Here’s your clothes back.” Jackson rolled his eyes. Stiles had to give him that Jackson hadn’t made a production. He had just given the clothes back, like Isaac had. But the silence at the surrounding tables was rather humorous as Stiles stuffed the clean clothes in his bag. Allison looked even more upset.

“Come on, Lydia,” Allison tugged at her wrist. “Let’s go sit somewhere else.” Lydia pointedly sat down in the nearest seat. Jackson and Danny had already sat down. Scott had appeared behind Allison with his tray and was hovering awkwardly.

“I’m sitting here,” Lydia said primly, redundantly. Allison’s mouth fell open. Scott looked equally flabbergasted.

“Lydia, are you serious?” she whispered. Lydia nodded. Allison looked over the rest of the pack around the table, squared her jaw, and sat down. Huh. Maybe Lydia hadn’t told her that the werewolf was out of the bag.

Danny looked over at Stiles, smirking. “So, I’m a little hurt no one invited me to the orgy. That’s three people returning clothes to you from Saturday.” Erica grinned mischievously and fished a bundle of clothes out of her bookbag.

“Make that four.”

“Five,” Boyd handed Stiles a bundle of clean clothes as well. “Grandma swears she fixed it so it wouldn’t be stretched out.”

“I am hurt and dismayed, Jacks.” Danny was pouting.

“There was no orgy,” Jackson said calmly. “We were all under police protection after the abductions. Easier to watch everyone in one place.”

“Fun sucker,” Danny grumbled. “I was enjoying the idea of an orgy and I was going to complain for days.”

“Anyway…” Lydia interrupted that conversation. “Stiles, how are your ribs? Is it time to take another dose yet?”

“I’m managing…” Stiles started to reply.

“What’s this about your ribs?” Scott demanded.

“We aren’t conjoined twins,” Stiles shot back.

“Oh, don’t pull that! I told you it wouldn’t have worked if I’d told you!”

“Should I ask?” Danny muttered.

“No,” Jackson insisted.

“Well, I did see your mother at the hospital yesterday. Didn’t she tell you?” That was also a low blow. But Scott was partially responsible for this and it was time for Stiles to take another dose but he hadn’t thought to bring the Advil to school with him.

“Are they broken?” Allison interrupted. She looked upset at the idea. Stiles let her suffer for a moment before answering.

“Bruised.”

“Thank God,” she muttered.

“Like you care,” Erica snapped.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Scott demanded angrily.

“You know exactly what that means,” Isaac shot back.

“Lydia, while I’m all for enjoying oneself, why are we antagonizing the werewolves?” Danny asked.

“You know?” Lydia was clearly shocked. Allison was clearly having a double revelation. Danny just hummed agreement.

“So you do have magic?” was Stiles' reaction.

“Of course you remember that,” Danny shook his head. “Seriously though, Lydia. Why are we sitting over here?”

Lydia hesitated briefly. Then she defiantly stated, “I joined the pack.”

“What?!” Allison shrieked.

Danny turned to Jackson, “Did you join too?” Jackson also hesitated before answering, but he nodded. Danny sighed heavily, “Okay, who’s the alpha?”

“It’s not that bad.” Stiles grinned at Danny, who looked very suspicious. “Miguel was Derek Hale.”

“That is a mitigation,” he admitted. “You’ve been pack that long?”

“More or less,” Stiles shrugged.

“I am offended,” Jackson announced. “I’m just as buff as he is, Danny.”

“I’m not dignifying that.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, Jackson,” Stiles warned. Jackson’s whole face fell. Danny’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline.

“Really? I’m in good shape,” Jackson pouted.

“Derek is ridiculous.”

“How would you know?” Scott asked. Stiles startled. Oh… right. Scott had been distinctly uninvolved in both instances that had led to Derek half naked in Stiles’ bed. Deflect!

“Remind me again how long you left me holding him up in the pool while you were making out with Allison?” Congratulations. Deflect successful.

“We weren’t making out!”

“Pretty sure dinner doesn’t have to take two hours.” Please Erica contain that laughter. Or Scott think it was about him making out with Allison.

“Good Lord,” Danny muttered. “Are both of them in this pack?”

“Just Stilinski,” Jackson assured him.

“He’s certainly not my alpha,” Scott agreed. “But Stiles can’t be in the pack. He’s human.”

“Stiles is pack,” Boyd said. There was a bit of a growl behind his words. Erica, Isaac, and Jackson all nodded.

“He’s my alpha. This is my pack.”

“Now you’ll claim them?” Allison asked snidely. Stiles just gestured at his ribs and she flinched.

“So, apparently I might as well get in on this. How do I do that?” Danny interrupted.

“We can take you to meet Derek,” Lydia replied.

“He makes the decision,” Boyd agreed. Stiles pulled out his cell. What was the best way to convey this information so Derek could be mentally prepared without getting metaphorically shot as the messenger?

“Whatcha doing?” Isaac asked.

“Not turning up unannounced with guests.”

“Smart.” Isaac leaned in closer. “Are you really holding up alright?”

“It’s more manageable than expected but it is time for another dose but I forgot the Advil at home.”

“Ugh, that sucks. Want me to type for you?”

“Yeah, I’ve come up empty on words.” Isaac took the phone and typed out a pretty good explanation. _Danny followed Jackson over at lunch and wants to join the pack. Can we bring him over after school?_

“Sound good?” Isaac handed the phone back. Stiles added that Danny had asked to join only after ascertaining that both Lydia and Jackson were pack. Isaac nodded, having been reading over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles pressed send. Boyd raised both his eyebrows in question. Stiles just handed the phone over, messaging app still open. It was simpler. Boyd read it and showed Erica. Then Lydia took it, passed it to Jackson, and Jackson finally gave it back to Stiles. By that time, Derek had replied saying that it was fine and he would talk to Danny. Lydia buried her face in her own phone, looking at God only knew what.

“He said he’ll talk to you.”

“How generous.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t know you from Adam practically, so yes, he is being generous. Derek had things to do today.”

“What could he possibly have had to do?”

“None of your business!” Isaac snapped. Erica and Boyd bared their teeth at Danny, backing Isaac. Jackson edged over so the bulk of his body was between Danny and the other wolves.

“Everyone, calm down,” Stiles ordered, albeit in an undertone. They did not need to draw more attention. “We are in school. You cannot make a scene.” Erica, Isaac, and Boyd settled down, at least visually. They closed their mouths and sat back in their seats. Once they looked less aggressive, Jackson also settled back down. Lydia patted his arm. It looked a little condescending, Stiles had to admit. Danny pointedly shook his head and tried to exchange a look with Stiles. Stiles just glared back. Danny had started this.

Lydia had finally looked up from her phone, and was holding out a bottle of some kind of painkillers. “Here. Since you obviously don’t have the sense to bring medicine to school, this is ibuprofen too. Just take the recommended dose. It’s stronger than Advil.” Oh. Motrin. Well, his ribs hurt. Stiles took the bottle, took the dose, and handed it back. Who cared if Motrin was supposedly for period cramps? It was perfectly functional pain medicine and Stiles was not turning it down. That must have been what Lydia was checking on her phone.

There was silence for a bit. It was lunchtime. They did have to eat. But it did not last very long.

“Lydia, you can’t be serious about this,” Allison gestured at the pack.

“Derek’s a horrible alpha,” Scott added.

“He is not!” Isaac snapped.

“Take that back!” Erica was growling.

“Not in school!” Stiles reminded them.

“It’s the truth,” Scott muttered sulkily.

“Leave it,” Stiles insisted to his offended pack. He was offended on Derek’s behalf too. That did not mean starting fights in the middle of the cafeteria was suddenly a good idea.

“I am serious,” Lydia said mildly.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun,” Allison smiled at her. “Now, can we be reasonable? The Hale pack are monsters. You don’t want to have anything to do with them.”

“Monsters is really what you’re going with?” Stiles asked.

“Yes.” Allison crossed her arms defensively.

“And what have they done that’s so monstrous?”

“Werewolves are murderers.”

“So, Scott’s a murderer?”

“No…” Allison faltered.

“Interesting. If you won’t apply it to Scott, then it’s not true of all werewolves, and can’t be used as an argument. Which brings me back to my original question: what have they done?”

“They nearly killed Lydia!”

“They made plans that never got put in motion based on logical but erroneous information. Given who your relatives are, what they’ve actually done, all the people they’ve actually killed, with far less reason, I’m not sure you want to try that tack either. You don’t have much of a leg to stand on.”

“My family protects people!”

“Then why weren’t they trying to kill the kanima?”

“How do you know they weren’t?”

“Because they’re professional murderers and Jackson’s still alive. Unlike Derek, I have no doubt that if your family had the slightest interest in addressing the issue, he would have been permanently dead.”

“Well, the kanima wasn’t our problem, anyway,” Allison decided.

“Oh, really?”

“Allison, sorry to disagree but you can’t use that line and the position that you help people for the same argument.” Danny sounded genuinely apologetic. Stiles rolled his eyes. This whole situation had gotten beyond ridiculous. And he hadn’t even brought up that since Peter buried Laura, not Derek, and she’d been under a revenge spiral, that meant there was a damn good reason she had been in two pieces and the damn good reason was a sword.

Luckily they were saved by the bell. Allison fled the cafeteria. Erica helped Stiles to his next class. He was spared having to deal with Allison or Scott for the rest of the day. That was a welcome relief after how awkward and uncomfortable lunch had been.

After school, Stiles had to deal with Danny again, but at least Danny was riding in Jackson’s car with Lydia. Stiles only had Isaac, Erica, and Boyd in his Jeep. Aside from having short tempers in an inconvenient location, they hadn’t bothered him all day. In fact, they had been quite helpful in getting him from place to place. Danny had been almost as irritating as Allison and Scott at lunch.

Stiles kept a close eye on Allison’s car as he drove out of the parking lot, but she turned the opposite direction, towards her house. That was good. He did not want her to know where the pack den was. It maybe wasn’t a secret, but maybe leading Allison there when Gerard was presumably still missing was still a bad idea. Of course, since she already wasn’t following, Derek called Isaac and asked them to meet him and Peter at Savvie’s. It was moot, either direction. Since Jackson was driving, Isaac called Lydia to convey the change in destination.

Derek and Peter were already seated when the teenagers arrived, at one of the larger tables in the back, both of them facing the door. Stiles and the wolves all greeted Derek with a hug. Lydia and Danny just said hello. Stiles also got roped into hugging Peter by Peter pulling him into an embrace.

“Alright?” Peter whispered.

“Long day. Allison ended up at lunch with us.”

“Sympathies.” Peter released him.

Stiles ended up sitting between Derek and Peter. Boyd was on Derek’s other side. Erica and Isaac were across from Stiles and Peter. Lydia was at the other end with Jackson and Danny in the middle. Danny who was eyeing Stiles in confusion. Stiles frowned at him. What was wrong now? A chocolate milkshake sliding over distracted him.

“Thanks, Peter!” Stiles dug in. Oooh, he’d gotten the one with chunks of brownie in it too. “So good!” Peter chuckled. Derek curled a hand over Stiles’ shoulder.

“So, Mahealani, huh?” Derek finally said.

“Alpha Hale,” Danny inclined his head. There was another pause. Stiles got another bite of brownie chunk and gooey ice cream. “It seems that we’ve ended up with overlapping loyalties. I believe it would be to both our advantages to ally ourselves.” That sounded like a formal rote phrase. Huh.

“If you think I’ll accept so little a commitment from someone who I have no reason to trust…” Derek trailed off. Danny was quiet for a moment.

“I concede that our parents had no involvement, but I do not see why that would cause you to question my loyalty.”

“As you can see, Jackson isn’t the only member of my pack.”

“Your family is well-known for Hunter connections,” Peter added. Derek nodded emphatically.

“I am my own self,” Danny said defensively.

“Family is a formative influence on everyone,” Stiles countered. Danny and Jackson both glared at him. Derek was waiting expectantly for Danny’s response, but his thumb brushed comfortingly over Stiles’ nape.

“I myself have no connections to Hunters. I’m offering you my loyalty. But there is no way to make assurances. To see if I’m trustworthy, you’ll have to trust me.”

“There is one assurance you can give me,” Derek countered.

“What is that?”

“You make a statement of your loyalty by joining my pack.” Derek was calmly awaiting an answer, but Stiles could feel how he had tensed up. Danny took a moment to consider. He looked across the table at everyone. They were all waiting for his answer.

“I accept, Alpha. I’ll join your pack.” Danny and Derek shook hands and the tension drained out of Derek.

The table erupted into noise and movement. Lydia started simultaneously trying to explain their weekly pack meetings and facilitate the number exchange with everyone else. Jackson was chiding Derek for not trusting his judgment as an assurance. Derek was ignoring him in favor of listening to Boyd recounting what had happened at lunch. Erica and Isaac were also trying to get Derek’s attention.

Peter once again took Stiles’ attention, talking about what he and Derek were planning to do to bolster business around the apartment building. They maybe got into a heated discussion and had to be separated. Stiles ended up on the other side of Derek and had a cold spot where there was no longer a hand on his shoulder.

They all had to go their separate ways sooner rather than later (Erica and Boyd’s parents wanted them home safe. Lydia had some sort of family drama to deal with. Stiles had chores to do. Everyone had homework.), but it was all very convivial until then. It wasn’t perfect, but it was starting to look like pack.


End file.
